


Dates

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Comfort, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: The two dates Wonshik fears most have been preying on his mind. It's up to his two lovers to reassure him.





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Since these two dates are the ones I'm most afraid of in the coming year, I thought what better way to exorcise said fear than by projecting it onto Wonshik and working it out in a fic? (Hey, who said self-medication never works??) :D

_ June 30.  _

 

_ November 10.  _

 

Wonshik sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face, emotions warring within him. His skin was cool and clammy in the cold, air-conditioned closeness of his studio, but he felt hot. His focus had been almost non existent since he’d stepped foot in the room hours upon hours ago. No matter how long he stared at his computer screen, or tapped his pen against the blank white paper on his desk, words and melodies refused to come. 

 

Instead, he kept circling back to the two dates that seemed to be barreling down on him like a freight train. He threw his pen across the room with a soft curse, but it didn’t make him feel any better. With a groan, he rose to his feet, bending to turn his computer off before snatching his coat and slipping it on before leaving the studio. There was no point in simply sitting and waiting for inspiration that clearly wasn’t coming tonight. 

 

Wonshik usually found the walk back to the dorm refreshing, but tonight the crisp fall air only seemed mocking. Taekwoon’s birthday was fast approaching, and it made Wonshik want to cry. He sped up his pace, practically running by the time the dorm came into view, but by then it was too late-- the tears were already making tracks down his cheeks. 

 

Hakyeon blinked, his focus broken at the sound of the front door opening, and he smiled slightly as he slipped his bookmark between the pages before setting the book down. He slid off the couch and to his feet, smile growing wider as Wonshik came into view in the doorway to the living area, but it slid away when he realized that the younger man was crying. 

 

“Wonshik? What’s wrong?”

 

Hakyeon felt a stab of concern, and hurried to wrap the rapper in his embrace. Wonshik, not usually one for displays of emotion, buried his head in Hakyeon’s chest and sobbed. Hakyeon was less concerned and more afraid now, but held Wonshik closer, running one hand soothingly up and down Wonshik’s back while the other stroked his hair, Hakyeon hushing him softly. When the sobs died down, Hakyeon’s hands came up to his shoulders, pushing the younger man back so he could see his face. 

 

“Wonshik. Talk to me. What happened?”

 

Wonshik wiped at his cheeks and eyes before answering. 

 

“June thirtieth and November tenth.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes softened with understanding and he pulled Wonshik into another embrace. 

 

“Oh, my sweet Shikkie. How long have you been worrying about this?”

 

Before the younger man could answer, a soft voice spoke from across the room. 

 

“Hakyeon? Wonshik? Is everything ok?”

 

The leader cast a relieved look at the clearly sleepy and dishevelled Taekwoon, who approached them slowly. 

 

“Taekwoon.”

 

Hakyeon reached for him with one arm, and the younger man went willingly into the three-way hug, snuggling close to the warmth of the other two. They simply stood for an endless amount of time, until Wonshik wriggled a little, making Taekwoon giggle softly and Hakyeon’s lips to twitch. He released them then, smiling at Taekwoon and keeping a hand on Wonshik’s shoulder, a grounding point for the youngest member of their threesome. 

 

“Wonshik. Tell Taekwoon what’s wrong.”

 

Hakyeon’s voice was soft, but brooked no argument, and Wonshik raised his eyes to meet the leonine gaze of the older man. 

 

“I...You both...Are going to have to leave, and I…”

 

Wonshik clenched his jaw as more tears shimmered in his eyes, and Taekwoon made a sound of distress, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s waist as he brushed his lips across Wonshik’s. The younger man locked his hands behind Taekwoon’s neck, whimpering as he opened his mouth to his older lover, their talented tongues twisting together. Hakyeon simply watched for a moment, until they broke apart, breaths ragged. 

 

“As arousing as this is, I suggest we take it to my room, before one of the others comes stumbling out to find us making out in the living room. Again.”

 

Hakyeon’s voice was amused, and Wonshik laughed softly as he remembered the last time they’d gotten caught by Jaehwan, who had let out a shriek to rival any banshee of legend, and had spent the next week with his cheeks permanently stained pink and unable to look any of the three of them in the face, all the while theatrically bemoaning the loss of his innocence. Taekwoon nodded in agreement, lips curving into a small smile as he took Wonshik’s hand, the three of them heading to Hakyeon’s room. 

 

No sooner had the door to Hakyeon’s room closed behind them than the older man backed the two younger into it, kissing Taekwoon first, then Wonshik, all the while carding each hand through the soft hairs at the napes of their necks. When he pulled back, he spoke softly. 

 

“My beautiful boys. My perfect boys.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered at the praise, but Wonshik’s darkened and he surged forward into Hakyeon’s arms, pressing his lips hard to those of his leader, tongue questing wildly. Hakyeon growled into the kiss, fingers tangling in Wonshik’s hair to yank his head back. 

 

“There’s my bad boy. Tell me what you need, Shikkie.”

 

Wonshik grinned, licking his lips and shooting Taekwoon a dark look over his shoulder. 

 

“I want both of you. At once. Make sure I’ll always remember tonight.”

 

Hakyeon was more than happy to indulge the youngest of the three, his hands coming up to tug Wonshik’s shirt up his torso and over his head, while Taekwoon managed to pull himself together long enough to unbutton and unzip Wonshik’s jeans, peeling the denim and soft cotton of his underwear down his lithe legs, holding the material steady so that Wonshik could step free and into Hakyeon’s arms. Taekwoon rose gracefully to his feet, cheeks heating as he watched his two lovers embrace, all tongues and teeth and Wonshik’s needy hands scrabbling at the buttons on Hakyeon’s shirt. It was clear he was growing frustrated, so Taekwoon circled behind the leader, batting Wonshik’s hands away long enough to swiftly slip the buttons free. Once the shirt was hanging open, Wonshik’s hands ran up and down the soft, caramel chocolate skin of Hakyeon’s sides. Taekwoon tugged the sleeves of the shirt down Hakyeon’s arms until it came free, then let it slide through his fingers to the floor. He moved closer to Hakyeon then, pressing his chest to Hakyeon’s back, hooking his chin over Hakyeon’s shoulder, his hands resting lightly on the older man’s hips. He was contend for the moment to simply be close to his two lovers, watching as Wonshik demanded from Hakyeon what he was more than happy to give. 

 

The youngest of the trio moved from kissing their leader to nipping down the long column of his neck. Hakyeon hissed at the sensation, and Wonshik grinned as his mouth moved steadily south, laving over Hakyeon’s nipples and earning him a soft moan, followed by a hiss as blunt fingernails were dragged over his stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. Wonshik looked up at them and Taekwoon shot him a cheeky grin as his long fingers made quick work of loosening the buttons, and Wonshik drew in a shaky breath as the soft fabric slid down Hakyeon’s hips, helped along by Taekwoon’s hands, exposing Hakyeon's cock to the cool air. Wonshik wasted no time in yanking the denim off Hakyeon's feet, tossing them away before lapping at the head of the leader’s cock, Hakyeon carding his fingers into the soft strands of Wonshik’s dark hair, urging him on. Taekwoon, enthralled by the sight, whimpered low in Hakyeon’s ear. The older man turned his head, drawing the vocalist into a gentle kiss, even as his lower half thrust forward into the heat of Wonshik’s mouth. When he pulled away, Taekwoon could read how close Hakyeon was in the way his pupils were blown, coloring his eyes almost black. 

 

“Wonshik.”

 

Taekwoon’s voice was low, but Wonshik heard him, understood the warning-and kept going. Hakyeon’s eyes slid shut and he let out a loud whine, his body twitching as he thrust a handful of times into Wonshik’s mouth before the rapper was happily swallowing everything Hakyeon gave him. Taekwoon’s arms encircled Hakyeon’s waist, holding the leader up as his legs shook with the force of his orgasm, barely supporting him. Wonshik worked him through his high before pulling away with a last lick to the head of Hakyeon’s spent cock. Taekwoon walked the leader to the bed, where he collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress. 

 

“Taekwoon. Neither of you are allowed to cum yet.”

 

Taekwoon whined a little at the whispered command from his hyung, but nodded just a tiny bit before turning to Wonshik. 

 

“Come here, Shikkie.”

 

The younger man went to Taekwoon willingly, allowing the older man to lead him into a kiss, Taekwoon sighing into Wonshik’s mouth at the taste of Hakyeon on the rapper’s tongue. Taekwoon lost all sense of time when he fell into Wonshik this way, but eventually he came back to himself when Wonshik broke away, whining with frustration and tugging on Taekwoon’s black tee. The older man laughed softly, raising his arms for Wonshik to pull the shirt over his head. It joined the pile of clothing on the floor, and Wonshik didn’t stop until his sweats were also removed, leaving Taekwoon bare to Wonshik’s heated gaze. Taekwoon ducked his head, feeling the lap of shyness that never failed to affect him when they came together like this. In the moment, Wonshik felt like the elder, comforting Taekwoon with gentle touches and soft words. Wonshik was moving toward giving Taekwoon the same treatment he’d given Hakyeon, but the eldest interrupted as Wonshik was sliding toward the floor. 

 

“Wonshikkie.”

 

Wonshik froze, halfway to kneeling, his gaze tearing away from Taekwoon’s cock to look at Hakyeon, who was now lying in the middle of the bed, lazily stroking his own, half-hard cock. 

 

“If you start working on Taekwoon, you’ll never get what you asked for.”

 

Wonshik moaned softly, torn between what he wanted now-Taekwoon’s hard length in his mouth- or what he had requested. Sighing in resignation, he rose to his feet instead, crawling onto the bed and snuggling into Hakyeon’s side, joined quickly by Taekwoon, who propped himself up on one elbow while running his free hand down Wonshik’s side and over the swell of his ass. 

 

“Taekwoon, grab the lube please?”

 

The middle member nodded, flopping onto his back and reaching to the bedside table drawer, hand riffling through the drawer’s interior before withdrawing, the bottle of lube clenched tight in his grip. Wonshik shivered and Hakyeon grinned, pulling on Wonshik until the younger man was straddling his hips. Hakyeon pulled his shoulders down, forcing Wonshik to present his ass to Taekwoon, who quickly slid between Hakyeon’s spread legs to get as close as possible. Hakyeon murmured soothing words in Wonshik’s ear as Taekwoon popped the cap on the bottle, squeezing some of the thick liquid over Wonshik’s entrance. The rapper moaned at the sensation, and Taekwoon shut the lid before bringing a hand up, slowly sinking one finger into Wonshik’s tight heat. The younger man exhaled shakily, and Hakyeon soothed him, running his fingertips up Wonshik’s side and up over his back. 

 

Taekwoon paused for a moment, allowing Wonshik to adjust to the intrusion. After a minute, he rolled his hips back just the tiniest fraction, silently asking for more. Taekwoon added a second finger, then a third. Wonshik gasped and let out a choked moan when Taekwoon slipped his pinkie in along with the other three digits, and Hakyeon spoke to both of them. 

 

“My good boys. Wonshik, being so good for Taekwoon. Taking his fingers so well. Is he pretty, all stretched out for you, Taekwoon?”

 

The vocalist nodded, swallowing hard before he spoke. 

 

“Y-yes. Look so good like this, Wonshik. Your rim is all stretched out around my fingers. Can you take the last one, baby? I want to stretch you out as much as I can for us.”

 

“Of course he can, Taekwoonie. Shikkie is such a good boy. He’s made to take your whole hand.”

 

Wonshik moaned into Hakyeon’s shoulder as Taekwoon did as Hakyeon had said he could, and brought his thumb to bear against the rim of Wonshik’s hole. He pushed slowly but firmly, and Wonshik keened, a noise that grew louder until suddenly the widest part of Taekwoon’s hand sank into Wonshik’s body. The rapper tossed his head back, back arching as he wailed. Hakyeon tugged his head down, pressing their lips together and swallowing the sounds that followed. Taekwoon moaned as they drew apart after long moments, his eyes meeting Hakyeon’s as Wonshik shifted between them. The older man could read the awe and fascination in the midnight pools, and he let out a shaky sigh. 

 

“Tell me, Taekwoon.”

 

The younger man blinked, almost lethargically, before licking his lips to answer. 

 

“He...my whole hand is inside him. His rim is wrapped around my wrist and it’s so amazing, Hakyeon, so pretty, Wonshik…”

 

Hakyeon could almost picture it, the pink rim of Wonshik’s hole clenched tight around Taekwoon’s narrow wrist, the entirety of Taekwoon’s hand, slender fingers and slim palm encased in the tight heat of Wonshik’s body. He shivered, jolting Wonshik slightly, making the youngest member of their threesome to make a noise somewhere between a moan and gasp as the motion jostled Taekwoon’s hand. 

 

“Taekwoonie, I think he’s ready.”

 

Taekwoon nodded as he slowly withdrew his hand, Wonshik whimpering at the feeling until Taekwoon’s hand slid free. When he was no longer filled, Wonshik managed to speak. 

 

“Hakyeon, I’m so empty. Please, I need you.”

 

Hakyeon shushed him while nodding at Taekwoon. The vocalist seemed to understand, hands moving to grip Wonshik’s hips and guide them until Hakyeon’s hard cock was lined up with his entrance. At a flick of his eyes, Hakyeon’s hips came up and he slid in one smooth movement into Wonshik. The rapper buried his head in Hakyeon’s neck, panting lightly until he adjusted to the feeling. Once his breathing evened out, he managed to speak. 

 

“T-Taekwoon, please. I need you inside me.”

 

The older man licked his lips, nodding as he moved forward, until the head of his cock was pushing against the ring of muscle, alongside Hakyeon’s cock. He grit his teeth, almost overwhelmed at the feeling as he pushed his way in, the sensation of Wonshik closing around him and the added feeling of Hakyeon’s cock twitching against his own pushing him to the brink. When he was fully sheathed, he let out a stuttering moan. 

 

“Wonshik, fuck…”

 

The younger man let out a shaky laugh. 

 

“You should feel it from my end. I’m so full, god...Move. Please, Taekwoon, move.”

 

Taekwoon followed the plea, rocking his hips, providing friction for the three of them, and it wasn’t long before Hakyeon was gasping. 

 

“I-I’m not gonna last. Fuck, Wonshik, I’m gonna fill you so full of my cum, fuck, Taekwoon and I both, gonna mark you from the inside out…”

 

Taekwoon moaned at the words dripping from Hakyeon’s lips, and his hands dug into Wonshik’s hips, holding the younger man steady as he snapped his hips, growling low in his throat. 

 

“I’m gonna cum. Fuck, Hakyeon, cum with me!”

 

Taekwoon keened the last handful of words, and it worked, Hakyeon moaning as his orgasm slammed into him at the same moment as Taekwoon gasped, his own orgasm crashing into him, both their cocks twitching as they filled Wonshik with hot ropes of cum. The sensation of being filled so fully set off Wonshik’s own orgasm, and he wailed as he came, his body clenching around the two cocks inside him, heightening his orgasm until he was sobbing into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. 

 

When they could breathe again, Hakyeon crooned into Wonshik’s ear, while Taekwoon smoothed a hand down the center of his back, grounding and comforting him. Taekwoon was the first to pull away from the clench of Wonshik’s body, the other two matching his hiss. When he was free, Taekwoon collapsed onto the unoccupied side of the bed, tossing an arm over his eyes as his heart rates slowed and the euphoria slowly wore off. Hakyeon held Wonshik close until the younger man finally quieted, then climbed carefully off of the leader, snuggling into Taekwoon’s side as Hakyeon forced himself to his feet, stumbling on unsteady legs to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth and clean Wonshik’s cum from his lower stomach. When he returned, he gently but quickly wiped the evidence of their lovemaking away before sliding back into the bed, body curving around Wonshik’s, trapping the youngest man between himself and Taekwoon. Wonshik made a murmur of content and Hakyeon smiled. 

 

“You know you’ll never lose us, Wonshikkie. Even when we’re not here, we’ll still love you.”

 

Taekwoon nodded in agreement, cheek brushing the top of Wonshik’s head. 

 

“Besides, it’s not forever. We’ll have breaks, and we’ll spent every second possible with you. You’ll be right here, waiting for us when we come back, and we’ll both do the same for you. We love you, Wonshik.”

 

He knew the truth of their words, felt their love, and smiled sleepily. 

 

“I know. I love you both too, and we’ll make it work.”

 

The conviction in his voice reassured them all, and Wonshik found he no longer feared the dates when he would give up his lovers. Their leaving was temporary, but their love was forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who finds the (unintentional) BTS reference. ;)


End file.
